Nyanyian Hujan
by Marineblau12
Summary: Itachi, hujan, dan sebuah nyanyian di masa lalu. / Untuk event HCIH yang pertama.


**Warn**: OOC, Misstype (s), puzzling plot, dan seterusnya, dan seterusnya…

**Disclaimer**: Jika Naruto milikku, Marineblau12 gak akan terdaftar sebagai member di FFN.

.

**Nyanyian Hujan**

.

Bunyinya teratur. Satu-satu, saling mengejar…

Suaranya seperti ombak kecil di lepas pantai yang jauh di Selatan. Begitu tersembunyi dan indah, pelan dan memabukkan. Aku terhanyut, seperti bayangan yang memudar dalam kubangan air waktu gerimis.

Aku melihat sebuah sinar yang datang bersama dengan titik-titik kecil air yang turun. Cahaya lembut berwarna biru yang melayang di udara, berkilauan seperti logam mulia. Ada juga kabut yang muncul di dinding-dinding kaca, menempel hingga suhu merubahnya jadi titik-titik kecil air yang lain.

Setiap hal punya ceritanya sendiri. Setiap benda punya misteri. Seperti air yang jatuh ketika hujan tiba, kabut yang muncul dan menghilang, juga tulisan di jendela yang kulukis dengan jemariku yang dingin.

Ibu bilang aku lahir di saat hujan. Mungkin itu sebabnya hujan selalu bisa mengalihkanku dari dunia.

Hawa dingin menelusup masuk dari celah di jendela yang sengaja kubiarkan terbuka.

Aku bangkit menggeser kursi, menimbang-nimbang apakah aku sebaiknya menutup atau justru membiarkan jendelanya.

Aku berhenti menghadap lapisan kaca berbalut embun, dan pikiranku terlepas lagi.

Bayangan-bayangan samar masuk berganti-gantian dari ratusan titik-titik air yang jatuh menghantam tanah. Sebuah tangan tak terlihat meraihku, membawaku ke suatu masa yang telah berlalu. Rasanya seperti melewati seberkas sinar yang menyilaukan. Tidak menakutkan, hanya menyisakan nafas yang memburu karena antusias.

Begitulah.

Dan tiba-tiba aku terlempar ke suatu tempat yang basah, gelap, tapi tidak menakutkan.

Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku beberapa kali, mencari petunjuk tentang apapun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Hujan derasnya perlahan mereda, tapi tidak berhenti. Dia hanya mengurangi intensitasnya, hanya untuk menunjukkan padaku tentang ada di mana sekarang ini.

Aku melihat bayangan samar berwarna gelap, yang kemudian kusadari adalah ranting-ranting pohon yang bergerak-gerak karena tiupan angin. Aku melirik ke atas, lalu berbalik, dan sadar bahwa aku ada di bawah sebuah pohon yang sangat besar. Seperti pinus, bahkan lebih besar lagi. Aku yakin kedua tanganku takkan bisa meraih diameternya.

Hujan masih turun, aku berdiri tanpa perlindungan.

Kabut mulai naik, aku mungkin terlihat semakin kabur.

Aku berjalan-jalan sambil memikirkan kapan terakhir kali aku berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Sudah lama sekali pastinya hingga aku lupa bahwa berada di bawah langit mendung begitu menyenangkan seperti ini.

Lalu aku berhenti. Sebuah desiran angin yang lembut membelai telingaku. Aku berjalan menuju suara lembut yang ringan entah di mana. Aku berjalan tanpa menghiraukan apapun, hanya telingaku yang tetap waspada. Lalu aku kembali ke bawah pohon yang sempat kusinggahi.

Apa pohon ini yang bernyanyi?

Aku ragu, tapi tetap maju.

Sebuah daun kuning setengah penuh bergerak dari riak karena langkahku. Aku menghiraukannya. Aku lebih tertarik pada suara merdu yang semakin keras.

Aku berputar. Aku memutari pohon itu, kebingungan karena sadar bahwa bunyinya bukan dari situ.

Waktu aku berbalik, aku menemui sebuah bayangan samar tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. dia tidak segelap yang tadi, meski tidak ada kecerahan dalam warnanya.

Dia berwarna biru, mungkin ungu, dengan sedikit sentuhan hitam dan putih.

Dia seorang perempuan.

Perempuan itu yang bernyanyi.

_._

_._

Bunyinya teratur, satu-satu, saling mengejar…

Nyanyiannya seperti lonceng kecil yang sering disematkan Kakashi di seragamnya, hampir tidak terdengar dan indah, berkejaran dengan irama riang air yang jatuh dari atas sana.

Lalu akhirnya aku sadar ada warna lain yang masuk di antara aku dan dia. Kombinasi cerah antara merah, kuning, biru, yang mengambang di atas genangan air. Perahu-perahu kertas itu beriringan, seperti teman yang meski rapuh namun selalu ingin menopang.

Aku menunduk hanya sebentar, perahu mainan itu tak bisa mengalihkanku lama.

Aku melangkah lagi, dalam keraguan, membuat riak air dalam genangan, mengaburkan bayanganku yang berusaha menggapainya.

Lenganku maju melewati pertahanan tipis payungnya yang hitam, lalu menyentuhnya.

Nyanyian itu berhenti.

Suasananya tiba-tiba berubah aneh. titik-titik air berhenti, mereka mengambang begitu saja di udara. Segalanya terasa salah waktu itu. segalanya terasa seperti tak punya waktu.

Aku baru ingat bahwa aku mengenal lagu itu. Aku sering mendengar lagu itu dulu, waktu aku dan masa kanak-kanakku, dengan hujan, payung, dan suasana yang hangat.

Aku melepas peganganku pada bahunya, dan nyanyiannya kembali.

Aku terbawa lagi. Tangan itu meraihku dari celah air yang jatuh satu per satu. Menyilaukan, cahaya itu berpendar hingga aku tanpa sadar menutup mata.

Semuanya gelap.

.

Aku ada di mana?

Ini masa lalu yang lebih jauh.

Waktu aku membuka mata, aku melihat langit kelabu dan tetesan air yang menghantam wajahku. Aku berdiri seorang diri, bersama dengan air yang seolah mengajakku menari. Pakaianku basah, lembab, dan tidak nyaman, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Sambil melihat hujan aku bertanya-tanya kenapa air bisa begitu bening dan berkilauan. Tidakkah mereka seperti salah satu dari kristal yang berharga mahal itu?

Aku mengadahkan tangan, mencicipi dingin yang merayap pelan dari telapak tanganku lewat air yang jatuh.

Betapa terkejutnya aku begitu sadar bahwa ada tangan lain yang terulur di sebelah milikku bersamaan dengan nyanyian lama yang kembali lagi.

_._

.

"Kau suka hujan?"

"Ya. U-Uchiha-san?"

"Hm."

Dialog itu terlintas begitu saja.

Itu obrolan pertama di mana aku yang jadi pihak penggagasnya. Itu sudah belasan tahun berlalu, dan ingatan itu berebut keluar dari celah yang muncul entah dari mana.

Aku masih terdiam karena terlalu terkejut dengan mata cerah yang menatapku.

Seorang anak perempuan dengan kimono polos yang secerah matanya berjongkok di depanku, melihatku dengan pipi merahnya. Rambutnya di pangkas pendek. Jika bukan karena wajahnya yang terlalu manis, aku sudah mengira dia anak laki-laki.

Aku baru sadar bahwa kami ada di halaman belakang rumahku hanya dengan sebuah payung yang aku pegang.

Aku bahkan baru sadar bahwa aku juga telah menjadi anak kecil sepertinya entah sejak kapan.

"Kau kelihatan senang."

"I-ini pertama kalinya aku main hujan," katanya pelan, malu, dan tak berani menatapku.

Aku berdehem karena tak tahu apa yang lebih baik lagi untuk dilakukan.

Kami begitu terus, dengan aku yang berjongkok di sampingnya, menunggu hujan reda dan berharap pada langit hujan akan bertahan lebih lama.

Lalu dia bernyanyi. Nyanyian sama yang kudengar berulang-kali.

.

Dia bernyanyi. Aku betah mendengarnya bernyanyi. Suaranya sama seperti gerimis yang pelan, tapi meneduhkan.

Kemudian aku merasakan beban di pundakku.

Aku menoleh, melihat seorang gadis berambut panjang bersandar dan tersenyum ke arah langit.

"Kau sengaja main hujan?"

"I-itachi-kun yang mulai main."

"Apa yang kulakukan?"

"Kau melamun," Hinata menegakkan lagi badannya, "dan duduk termenung di sini sendirian."

"Aku bersamamu."

"Tadinya sendirian."

Ini konyol sekali. Siapa gadis ini berani-beraninya menyudutkanku.

"Siapa kau?"

"Hinata."

"Hinata siapa?"

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hinata Hyuuga yang kukenal sering tergagap dan tidak pernah berani menyahut waktu kuajak bicara," kataku padanya.

Dia melihatku tajam, tapi juga ada jenakanya. Aku tertawa, sadar bahwa aku telah kalah dari debat yang tak pernah benar-benar aku pikirkan. Aku menariknya kembali bersandar padaku.

Kami berdiam diri sambil melihat langit, berharap hujan belum akan berakhir, mendengarkan setiap iramanya…

Bunyinya teratur. Satu-satu, saling mengejar…

Suaranya seperti ombak kecil di lepas pantai yang jauh di Selatan. Begitu tersembunyi dan indah, pelan dan memabukkan. Aku terhanyut, seperti bayangan yang memudar dalam kubangan air waktu gerimis.

"Nyanyikan aku lagu."

"Apa?"

"Lagu hujan?"

Hinata tertawa. Suara tawanya sama bagusnya dengan waktu dia menyanyi.

"Itu lagu anak-anak."

"Dan…"

Dia menyerah. Keengganannya hilang bersama napas yang dia hela. Aku bersiap-siap mendengar suaranya.

Tanganku tiba-tiba saja kebas karena rasa antusias.

_._

_Tik… tik… tik…_

_Bunyi hujan bagai bernyanyi_

_Saya dengarkan tidaklah jemu_

_Kebun dan jalan, semua sunyi_

_Tidaklah seorang berani lalu_

_(Hujan, Ibu Sud)_

.

Aku kembali ke suatu masa yang telah terlewat jauh dengan bocah perempuan sama yang terus menyanyikan lagu yang juga sama sepanjang waktu. Aku ingat ini saat pertama kali aku dan dia bertemu, ini juga pertama kalinya aku mendengar dia bernyanyi dan aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai lagunya, menyukai hujan yang menyelimuti kami, juga menyukai suaranya seperti aku menyukai tiap tetes air bening yang jatuh dari tempat Tuhan.

Aku menyukai Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

**Fin**

.

**A/n:**

Cowok macam apa yang naksir cewek cuma karena lagu anak-anak? Mungkin cuma Itachi, dan mungkin karena yang nyanyi dari pertama adalah Hinata. #lol

Ceritanya, Itachi teringat, waktu hujan, dia pernah mendengarkan sebuah lagu, nyanyian Hinata waktu pertama mereka bertemu. Soal hubungan dia dan Hinata yang sedekat apa, aku pikir semuanya udah terlalu jelas jadi gak perlu dijabarkan lagi. Meskipun gak ada kata-kata lovenya, dan scene romantisnya juga gak ada, semuanya udah tergambar dengan gamblang kurasa. Jadi, yah… aku harap tema first love yang diusung event kali ini nyambung ke fiksiku.

Terima kasih yang super besar untuk Ibu Sud yang menciptakan lagu Hujan yang selalu jadi favoritku waktu kecil dulu. Terima kasih juga pada mas Adam Young yang menciptakan lagu sekeren The Salwater Room yang memberiku banyak inspirasi untuk membuat fiksi di event ini. Meskipun banyak plot yang akhirnya gak terpakai karena aku gak tahu harus gimana menghubung-hubungkannya dengan guidelines, aku cukup puas untuk yang ini.

Semoga yang membaca juga gak kecewa, ya…

Salam,

Marine


End file.
